


Tied Right

by snibnoom



Series: With You [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, u can blame seal for making me a myungbin shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: It’s the way that a tie tied wrong feels so right that Bin loves.





	Tied Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/gifts).



Bin bites back his smile, failing at doing so. Myungjun is so focused on tying his tie, flipping the fabric over his fingers and twisting it around. His bottom lip is cutely caught between his teeth as he concentrates. The loops are all wrong, of course. Bin knows how to tie a tie, but ever since he moved in with his boyfriend, he hasn’t done his tie once before leaving for work. Myungjun has insisted on tying it every day. He hasn’t missed a single day in the whole year they’ve been living together.

Myungjun pats his chest, dropping the fabric. “There. All done!” Myungjun announces happily.

Bin peeks down at the tie, smiling. Of course Myungjun had to pick an oddly patterned tie, as usual, today’s pick being blue with polka dots. It stands out from his white shirt and black suit jacket, but he would never tell Myungjun that he can’t wear it to work. Myungjun is always so happy to get to pick out his tie.

“You’ll be back in time for dinner, right?” Myungjun asks, already walking to the door of their apartment.

Bin nods. “Yup, as long as I don’t fall behind on my work today. Which means no texting me.”

Myungjun pouts. “But I get so _bored_!”

Bin laughs, wrapping his arms around Myungjun and pulling the shorter man into his chest. Myungjun’s arms tighten around his waist, wrinkling his jacket and digging buttons into his chest. Bin doesn’t mind. He loves hugging Myungjun, being able to press his lips against Myungjun’s bangs. He does just that as he’s released from Myungjun’s grip.

“Six o’clock!” Myungjun yells after him as he heads down the hall to the elevator.

“Yeah!” Bin calls back, turning to walk backwards. “Six o—” Bin stumbles, tripping over an uneven rug laid out in front of someone’s door.

Myungjun’s laugh immediately fills the whole hall, loud and happy. “Idiot!” Myungjun yells.

“You’re the idiot!” Bin complains. “It’s your fault!”

“Go!” Myungjun says through his laughter. “You’re going to be late for work!”

Bin straights up his jacket, successfully making it to the elevator. Myungjun is still standing in their doorway down the hall, leaning against the frame. Every time Bin glances over at him, Myungjun is holding some new odd position. He’s leaning almost entirely horizontal or he’s got only his butt sticking out into the hall, and it makes Bin’s heart swell every time he looks at him, even though he’s being dumb. Or maybe because he’s being dumb just for Bin?

The elevator dings, and Myungjun’s voice fills the hall again. “Have a good day, babe!”

Bin rolls his eyes at the pet name. “Yeah, and you stay out of trouble!”

“No promises,” Myungjun sing-songs.

Bin smiles, waving one last time to Myungjun before stepping into the elevator. He looks down at the tie, his smile growing. “Idiot,” Bin mumbles fondly as he fixes his tie.

Work goes slowly. Bin takes a nap after his lunch (carefully and lovingly prepared by Myungjun that morning), and slacks off on some paperwork that he knows he can just take care of tomorrow. An hour before it’s time for him to leave, his phone dings in his desk drawer. Bin’s brows pull together, and then his entire demeanor softens. The photo message Myungjun had sent him is only of the view from their apartment. Even knowing that Myungjun was thinking of him, though, makes Bin smile. He doesn’t get a chance to text back, as one of the floor managers calls him over, but he thinks about that simple photo for the rest of his shift.

Bin is usually lucky enough to ride the elevator down to the lobby on his own, but he isn’t as lucky today apparently. Dongmin steps in just before the doors slide shut. Bin gives him a soft greeting, but they’re both tired and don’t bother making conversation like they would normally. It was a busy day.

Bin looks down at his tie, loosening it as the elevator begins to drop. He works free the knot he had tied it in and flips it over his fingers. It’s impossible to keep the smile off of his face as he replicates the messy, backwards knot that Myungjun had tied his tie into that morning. He has to do it here instead of when he gets home, because Myungjun has popped up to pick him up for work before (though “picking him up” just means riding the bus with him). However, he feels Dongmin staring at him, so he has to stop.

He glances to the side. “What? I do it for my boyfriend, because I love him.”

Dongmin nods, smiling the slightest bit, but Bin knows it’s purely out of politeness. Bin doesn’t care what anybody else thinks. He’ll do anything to keep his boyfriend happy.

The apartment is quiet when he gets home, and Myungjun isn’t at the door to greet him. He kicks off his shoes right by the door and hangs his jacket over the back of one of their dining chairs. His briefcase goes on top of the table, and he takes the time to remove his watch and roll up his sleeves before investigating.

Coming from one of their two other rooms is a song, and Myungjun’s gentle humming over the song. Bin smiles, knocking gently on the door before peeking his head inside.

“Don’t look!” Myungjun yells immediately. Bin looks anyway, seeing that Myungjun has set up his easel in front of the large windows. His body blocks the painting, though, and he’s backlit so Bin can barely see his face.

Bin raises a brow. “Why can’t I see what you’re working on?”

“It’s your birthday present, that’s why.” Myungjun makes a shooing motion. “Go. Why are you home so early, anyway?”

“I’m actually a little late,” Bin says. “It’s half past six.”

Myungjun blinks, straightening. “Seriously?”

“Mhm. You must’ve lost track of time.”

“You still can’t see your painting yet. Go.”

Bin laughs, leaving the room. He resists the urge to take off his tie, because he knows Myungjun will likely just hit him with it if he does. Myungjun likes to take care of him. So Bin flops down on the couch and puts his feet on their coffee table as he turns the TV on.

Myungjun stops just in their living room, leaning against the wall. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, it was—” Bin stops, smiling. “How do you _always_ manage to get paint on your face?”

“ _Again_?” Myungjun groans. “But I was careful!”

Bin shakes his head, clicking his tongue. The paper towels are on their kitchen counter, so he wets one. Myungjun is already there, just a few steps away. Bin sets his hand on Myungjun’s shoulder as he wipes off the streak of blue paint from his jaw.

“You’re such a mess,” Bin mumbles.

Myungjun lets out a _hmph_. “You’re the one that’s a mess. I mean, look at your tie!”

Bin laughs, dropping his hand from Myungjun’s face and letting Myungjun take the tie off of him. “I don’t know how you always manage to come home with it tied differently. It’s like you fight with your tie at work.”

“I’m a tie wrangler,” Bin jokes. Myungjun looks up at him, and Bin takes his opportunity to kiss Myungjun lightly on the nose.

Myungjun softens. He tosses the tie onto the counter, and his arms wrap around Bin’s waist. Bin sighs, holding onto Myungjun and swaying gently, because the commercial on TV has just the right music. Myungjun giggles softly. The sound is like music to Bin.

“You should just quit your job,” Myungjun mumbles. “Stay home all day and let me paint portraits of you.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“I bet they would sell for a lot, as attractive as you are.”

Bin hums. “Maybe. Ask your clients if they’re interested.”

Myungjun laughs, pushing Bin’s chest lightly. “Shut up.”

Bin smiles and pulls Myungjun against himself again, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. It’s these long hugs at the end of a long day of work that Bin loves. It’s wiping the paint off Myungjun’s cheek that Bin loves. It’s the way that Myungjun is so sure he’s tied the tie properly when it’s all wrong that Bin loves. It’s the way that a tie tied wrong feels so right that Bin loves. It’s these reasons and so many more that he loves Myungjun.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame [@vonseal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal) for making me into a myungbin shipper. Y'all can also expect a lot more myungbin in the future.


End file.
